Quarantine
by Merlin71
Summary: Shep whump for after Quarantine. Because no ep is complete without Shep whump.


Title:Quarantine

Author: Merlin7/clarkangel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Rating: T

Archive: Anywhere

Summary: Shep whump for after Quarantine. Because no ep is complete without Shep whump

**SILENCE**

John was glad it was over. The glitch with the ion storm and the false quarantine and all it's ensuing problems was over. The windows John had broken had been repaired, everyone was safe and okay. Rodney and Katie had decided to part ways and John had done what he could to comfort McKay, over a few beers and a video game, until his friend had realized that he was actually okay about breaking up with Katie. He liked her, they could be friends, but he didn't love her and it was better to deal with that now. Which meant things were back to normal. Or what passed for normal on Atlantis.

John hadn't slept well though, his mind too chaotic with what had happened, his exchanges with Teyla about her coming back to the team after the baby was born, and the idea of Ronon involved with Keller. Alot had gone on during the quarantine. John had a computer file filled with reports waiting for him on his laptop. Which he ignored in favor of raiding his stash of Tylenol and heading off for a morning run. Sans Ronon. It was early in the morning, even by Satedan standards.

Only John didn't run far before the pounding in his temples made him stop and lean against the nearest wall. Damn headache had started during his confinement with Teyla and it just wouldn't ease up. Carter and Zelenka were sure that no one had discovered their homing beacon before John was able to shut it down, and Rodney had assured him that all glitches to the system were fixed. John totally believed everything was okay, but he could keep his mind from shifting through all the possibilities of things that could go wrong. On every level.

Pushing off the wall, John headed back to his room. He dragged himself into the shower and felt better after ten minutes under the hot spray. His headache wasn't letting up though, so he downed two more Tylenol after getting dressed, then he made himself head out for the messhall. Maybe he just needed some food in his stomach. But just the scent of food made his stomach clench into knots and he had to swallow hard as bile rose in his throat. He was about to turn and run when Ronon appeared at his elbow.

"You okay?" The Satedan asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, just not hungry," John replied, sidestepping the big guy and slipping out into the hallway.

Ronon followed him. "Don't look so good. You're pale."

John shrugged, which was a mistake because it sent pain spiking through his temples. "Just tired," he mumbled. "Think I'll go grab a nap." He took a step to make good his intentions when the floor suddenly wobbled beneath his feet. Or maybe he wobbled, because Ronon grabbed for him and the next thing John knew he was being lifted and carried down the hall. Which was all kinds of wrong. He opened his mouth to order Ronon to put him down, only to clamp it closed as he swallowed frantically in an attempt to stop his stomach contents from spewing.

Closing his eyes seemed to help a bit, encouraging heavy darkness to seep over him. But it was a suffocating darkness and the next thing John knew he was choking and being shifted upright and his stomach emptied itself and hands rubbed his back and voices assured him he would be just fine. He wanted to tell them they were too loud but he couldn't seem to find the ability to speak. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, his body seemed detached and uncooperative and the darkness that had been hovering enshrouded John, folding him into it's many layers until awareness was blotted out and he drifted in the quiet darkness.

OoO

"So what's wrong with him anyway?"

John came back to awareness in time to catch that question. He recognized Rodney's voice.

"Stomach bug," Keller replied. "A very nasty one. But he'll be fine. His fever broke last night, he hasn't vomited in twelve hours and he's finally been able to get some restful sleep."

"I thought he was going to puke out a lung," Rodney replied, a shuddery sound in his voice, like just the thought of it made him feel ill.

John had to agree with him. For a while he was pretty sure he was going to puke up all of his internal organs. Which would explain why his stomach felt so damn sore. He shifted a bit, stifling a groan, which attracted the attention of Keller and McKay. John felt their presence around him before he heard them.

Keller spoke first. "Colonel, can you open your eyes for me?"

It took a few minutes, but John managed to obey. He blinked hard and finally brought Keller's face into focus. She looked worried, but she was smiling, so John took that as a good sign.

"About time you woke up," Rodney groused, looking disgruntled and relieved at the same time. A look only McKay could pull off.

"S'srry," John croaked.

Keller grabbed a cup with ice chips and fed one to John. "Better?" she asked, as he sucked on it.

It felt like heaven and John nodded and was pleased to note that his head no longer hurt. There was a slight ache that seemed to have permeated his entire body, but the spiking pain was gone. "Thanks," he whispered. "How long?" It surprised him to realize that just saying a few words was wearing him out.

"Three days," Keller replied. "You caught a nasty bug."

"Teyla?" All John could think about was the fact that he'd been in close contact with her just before getting sick. He really hoped to god he hadn't infected her.

Keller patted his shoulder. "She's fine, no signs of the bug in anyone but you, Colonel."

John shuddered. She just had to keep using that word. Bug. He hated the very word itself.

"I'm going to tell the other's you're awake. They'll want to come by...or something," Rodney offered. Then he gave an awkward wave and hurried of.

"He was worried about you," Keller said, once McKay was gone.

John believed her. He knew his team was his family and that they all worried about each other. "Tired," he breathed, letting his eyes drift closed. The chaos in his head had quieted. His mind felt strangely lethargic. Like there was white noise instead of voices in his head. It was rather nice.

Keller patted his shoulder again. "Get some sleep, Colonel. You need it."

But he didn't drift off until he heard familiar voices and he didn't have to open his eyes to know his team was there with him. Smiling to himself, John listened as the white noise faded into a familiar noisy silence. 

Teyla humming, Rodney tapping on the laptop and Ronon chewing.

Now John let himself softly drift away.

**THE END**


End file.
